


隔壁間的處男

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [2]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: YOSHIKI自傳裡說他高中時，制服長到膝蓋，內搭豪華襯裡，高一染紅髮、剃眉、抽菸、翹課、砸玻璃、上課睡覺、拿桌椅砸老師；高二染藍髮，臉上常有打架留下的傷⋯⋯這是寫在那個背景的故事。
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	隔壁間的處男

這不是YOSHIKI第一次躲在安房高中最偏僻的校舍頂樓男廁抽菸，也不是他第一次躲在這裡打手槍，更不是他第一次躲在這裡一邊抽菸一邊打手槍，卻是他第一次這麼努力遏止自己發出聲音。

這棟校舍一樓是美術教室，二樓是藝能科辦公室，三樓是音樂教室，頂樓的教室則是藝能科老師們的倉庫。藝能科本來就女老師多，二樓的廁所也整修得很完善，幾乎沒有人會來用頂樓這間廁所，連工友都偷懶減班，差不多一個禮拜才清掃一次，於是這裡成為了不良少年的秘密基地，廁所地板到處都是菸蒂，白色磁磚嚴重發黃，菸味都滲進牆壁裡了。乾淨絕對說不上，但夠安靜，畢竟升學高中的藝能課本來就少，又經常被主科老師借課，所以這裡可說是不良少年的天堂，這一屆的不良又特別少，所以這裡根本就是YOSHIKI一人獨享的天堂——本來應該是這個樣子的。

偏偏他今天有個伴。

不，是兩個伴，而且那兩個伴顯然並沒有注意到位於隔壁間的他。

「學姊⋯⋯妳好棒⋯⋯」

「啊嗯⋯⋯出山君⋯⋯」

隔壁間那對男女在做愛，啪啪啪吵得要命，惱人得很，他光是聽就快要射了，但自尊心阻止了他。

啊啊啊——不行！絕對不可以比TOSHI先去！不可以！唔⋯⋯

YOSHIKI鬆手，試圖讓自己緩緩，但下面飽脹的慾望吶喊著要他繼續。於是他想了個法子，開始專注於TOSHI的呻吟聲上，畢竟男生聽了女生的叫聲會越來越興奮那屬平常，聽了朋友的呻吟聲總不可能還射得出來吧？

他可不是那種變態。

可偏偏TOSHI叫得特別好聽⋯⋯

是說男人做愛是這樣叫的嗎？

色情片YOSHIKI只在朋友家看過一次，因為是第一次，注意力完全被女主角吸引，根本不記得男主角是怎麼叫的了，加上平常都是雜誌類的比較容易弄到手⋯⋯

啊啊啊啊，這樣一點抑制效果都沒有啊！

YOSHIKI的肌肉越來越緊，他快忍不住了。

然後隔壁先射了。

嗯？那喘息是射了吧？

怎麼沒聞到味道？難道射在裡面？我們學校找得到給內射的女生？

不知道裡面是什麼感覺？啊啊——肯定很棒，可惡！啊嗯⋯⋯

他也射了。

*

學姊俐落地整理好衣衫，在TOSHI額上留下一吻就走了，幾秒後，還在擺盪的隔間門被另一隻手推開，TOSHI連忙拉起褲子，踉蹌地試圖站起來，然後一頭藍髮滿臉傷疤的少年映入眼簾。

「什麼啊？是你，嚇死我了。」TOSHI鬆了口氣又癱回馬桶蓋上。

「以為你是三好學生，居然在這裡跟女生搞，畢業證書不要了？」YOSHIKI一臉不屑地說。

TOSHI一聽又嚇得連忙坐正，雙手合十道：「你要什麼我都弄來給你，你千萬別跟人說！」

YOSHIKI眉頭一皺下巴一抬，半句話沒回。

要什麼？錢買得到的他媽都會給，人情換得到的他一票兄弟都能幫他，他哪有缺什麼東西？

想來想去也就一件事，他想破處。

YOSHIKI高二了，國中時一起混的不良少年朋友中，好幾個沒升學的都出社會了，交女朋友已經不稀奇，那些人好幾次在聚會中吹噓他們的床技，讓他聽了不知如何自處，生怕總有一天自己也要被問到這個話題，尤其他不是多會打哈哈的人，若是讓大家發現打架超強的校際衝突管事大佬、飆車技術一流還是不死之身的林佳樹，居然還是處男，說有多丟臉就有多丟臉。

——他絕對不能讓這種事情發生。

YOSHIKI兩顆眼珠子下飄，目光停在TOSHI濕了一塊的內褲上，TOSHI剛射完，還沒完全消退下去，布料鼓鼓的，YOSHIKI在內心忖度著底下東西的尺寸。

有比我大嗎？沒比我大吧？憑什麼他可以進入女生？我也要！

「喂！你，教我怎麼跟女孩子做愛。」

「誒？」TOSHI呆住。

「你聽見我說的了。」

「不⋯⋯你在說什麼呀？」

「你要是拒絕我就把你內褲扒了扔教官桌上。」

「哇！別、別急嘛！我沒說要拒絕⋯⋯你讓我想想⋯⋯」

「想個屁！」YOSHIKI伸手抓了TOSHI的內褲就要扯下來。

「啊！不要！不，現在別碰！疼⋯⋯唔嗯！好好好⋯⋯我答應就是，你別扯！內褲都要變形了⋯⋯」

*

三天後，同樣那間男廁。

進門，YOSHIKI二話不說就開始脫衣服，TOSHI一臉困惑地看著YOSHIKI提進來的紙袋，接著用兩隻手指從裡頭拎出了一條裙子。

「這是⋯⋯」TOSHI問。

「借來的。」

「為什麼要借女生制服？」

「不然你看我穿這樣你能硬嗎？」YOSHIKI問，他剛脫下長及膝蓋的白色制服，裡頭穿的是豹紋背心，下半身是黑色的男生制服寬褲。

「呃⋯⋯」TOSHI覺得自己無論答能或不能似乎都在哪方面遭受了侮辱。

「我扮女生，你該怎麼做就怎麼做，我看著學。」

「⋯⋯好。」TOSHI實在不明白YOSHIKI希望怎麼進行，只好閉嘴觀察。

YOSHIKI藍色的頭髮比上次褪了一些，變得灰灰藍藍的，臉上那些打架留下的瘀青今天也消了，結痂的暗紅色疤痕只剩下巴處一個，有幾處剛愈合的還能看見粉紅色的新肉，不知為何散發著一種嫩嫩的騷氣。

YOSHIKI套上水手服上衣後，解了皮帶脫制服褲，緊緊的三角褲露了出來，包著白嫩的小屁股。

「你的內褲⋯⋯好小。」TOSHI脫口而出。

「我本來想說內褲也穿女生的，但借不到，啊，本來就不可能借到⋯⋯但去買又太奇怪了，所以把我小學穿的內褲找出來。」

「噢⋯⋯」TOSHI看著那雙白皙細長的腿，吞了口口水，想起平常YOSHIKI為了耍帥，連上體育課都不換半個學校一致壞評的運動服，永遠制服長褲，難怪腿都沒曬黑，簡直跟女生一樣。

「還行吧？」換好制服裙後，YOSHIKI轉了一圈，「本來還讓人幫我找假髮，但都太假了，你就當作是跟小太妹做愛吧！」說著YOSHIKI拉了拉短短的頭髮。

他們高二了，好多男生的毛孔都開始粗了，也開始長痘痘，但YOSHIKI似乎還沒⋯⋯不，是因為知道會長所以開始改變吃東西的習慣了，記得上次不過長了一小顆就羞於見人而翹了一天課。

能為了不長痘而拒絕花生和巧克力TOSHI是完全不能理解，痘痘長了也會消的嘛！又不是一輩子在哪裡，好吃的東西擺眼前不吃就會馬上被搶走的呀！

「來做吧！」

「你說做⋯⋯但你又沒有⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」

「有洞就能進吧？」YOSHIKI說。

「咦？」

「不試試看怎麼知道？」

「但是⋯⋯」

「我就是男的，難道我還變出一個女生的洞來給你嗎？」

「噢⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「那就⋯⋯」

「嗯，就⋯⋯」

「開始？」

「嗯。」

「呃⋯⋯好⋯⋯」TOSHI眨了眨眼。

尷尬的三秒鐘對視。

「什麼啦！」YOSHIKI抗議。

「好，我⋯⋯」

然後TOSHI慢慢靠近，在距離剩下十公分時YOSHIKI忍不住先閉上了眼，然後又三秒鐘過去⋯⋯四秒、五秒，就在他憋得都想睜眼時，嘴唇傳來了觸感。

TOSHI的唇軟軟地壓上，還帶著一點點橘子汽水的酸甜味，然後濕濕的⋯⋯

咦？明明嘴唇很薄，但是親起來卻很軟⋯⋯

光是這樣就讓他下面熱了起來，他用力憋了一下，但血液沒有散掉，還是一直集中。

啊，糟糕，不行，不可以硬，這樣太不酷了，要是接個吻就勃起，肯定要被女生討厭的⋯⋯唔，可是⋯⋯

TOSHI的舌頭往前輕探，YOSHIKI忙縮舌頭，不敢接觸，然後他們經歷了一段不知道誰的嘴唇該含住誰的階段，最後TOSHI伸出舌頭勾住了他的，不知道誰的口水滑了出來，吻變得又濕又黏⋯⋯

原來接吻可以濕成這樣嗎？好色⋯⋯

YOSHIKI覺得舌頭的神經根本就連著下體，光是被這樣一纏，分身就硬得不行，脹大的東西被尺寸過小的內褲限制著，他開始覺得難受。

可惡，好緊⋯⋯我為什麼要給自己找罪受？把內褲拉下去好了？不行⋯⋯要是下面翹起來會干擾TOSHI⋯⋯可是⋯⋯

不對，我是來學TOSHI怎麼做的⋯⋯唔，他剛剛都做了啥？等一下，快回想⋯⋯不可以忘記⋯⋯唔⋯⋯

專注於記憶動作讓YOSHIKI稍微沒那麼激動了，但接著TOSHI的手伸向了他的腰，從制服上衣裡往上滑，他忍不住往後一縮，然後TOSHI的手滑上了他的胸膛，有意無意地搓過乳頭，揉捏著⋯⋯

「啊啊⋯⋯」YOSHIKI不經意地叫出聲，因為就在剛才，他的分身從內褲上緣擠出來了，頂部碰到了裙微粗的布料，褲緣又拖著他的表皮，讓他按耐不住。他尷尬地低頭看去，裙子凸起了一小塊，而且他知道很快地那一部分就要濕了。

YOSHIKI咬牙克制住表情，默背著TOSHI摸他乳頭的方式⋯⋯但接著，TOSHI的手滑進他的小裙子，大腿根部傳來觸感他讓開始不斷流汁，忍都忍不住。

不要流了，拜託⋯⋯為什麼這麼多⋯⋯可惡⋯⋯

TOSHI拉開了他的內褲，冷空氣湧入，分身被對方手指碰到的霎那，他腦中一片空白，忽然拉開TOSHI的手。

「你摸前面幹什麼？女生又沒有這個。」

「位置是一樣的呀，目的是讓對方放鬆，不然進不去⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI依然揪著一張臉，默許TOSHI把手伸回裙下。

TOSHI的手滑開了兩次才終於握住YOSHIKI的分身，後者被握住的瞬間忽然迷惑起來，不明白自己最初提這個計畫究竟是想做什麼，這樣⋯⋯學到了讓女生高潮的方法嗎？但前提是自己要先在TOSHI面前高潮？不對⋯⋯這計畫鐵定有哪裡不對⋯⋯

這邊在糾結，另一邊也在煩惱。

TOSHI覺得YOSHIKI還是很緊繃排斥的樣子，這樣後面會鬆嗎？可能男生跟男生就是行不通吧？但是⋯⋯感覺他前面都變這麼大了應該是放鬆了？可是表情⋯⋯唔，要摸摸看後面嗎？

YOSHIKI覺得下面越來越熱，越來越濕，就快忍不住了，而且分身被對方握著這件事⋯⋯流出這麼多慾液全都被摸到了⋯⋯他越想越羞——終於噴發而出。

他在TOSHI面前難以抑制地挺腰痙攣著，他想按住自己的腿，但最後只能捂住臉。

腦子短暫的空白之後，接著是一片混亂，他推開TOSHI，衝出了廁所。

「哇！等等！」TOSHI在後頭遠遠喊著。

沒多久，YOSHIKI又衝了回來，一把將TOSHI推到馬桶蓋上去，「你為什麼不告訴我我還穿著女裝！」


End file.
